


烂苹果

by Meiying



Category: Rounders, Se7en (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 虫子两手伸出床板，哼着歌跟地板玩弹球。米尔斯盯着虫子的后脑勺，想，为什么他还总是能乐得出来？
Relationships: Brad Pitt/Edward Norton, David Mills/Worm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

*

米尔斯的室友出狱了，一周后的熄灯时间，两个狱警抬着他半昏迷的新室友闯进来。

蛮长的一条人，脖子和脚踝攥在狱警手中，身体中间部分软趴趴塌下去，说他一路肚皮着地米尔斯都信。看这人这样子暂时没法爬上爬下，在气喘吁吁的狱警开始大吼或者干脆把人丢地上之前，米尔斯依依不舍地主动告别没睡满七天的下铺。下一秒新室友就被脱手扔上来，嘎吱几声响。

其中一个狱警低声骂着弯下腰喘气，另一个则语速很快地向米尔斯转述狱医的嘱托：缝了六针、短期内不能平躺、医务室现在没有双人牢房安全，云云。米尔斯大概猜到什么情况，也明白他被选上十有八九是因为前警察这一令人信任的身份和长期良好到堪称模范的表现。

早在置身其中之前，米尔斯就十分清楚重罪监狱什么样子，关着的基本没什么好同情的，包括他自己。在不闹出人命的前提下，囚犯之间很多事不配引起狱方注意。

当然，前提得是不闹出人命。

铁门关上，硬靴子伴着电棍轻敲在大腿上的闷响远去。米尔斯刚爬进上铺的老位置躺好，霸占下铺的尸体就开始哼哼。

那人的声音透过枕头闷到床板里，轻轻软软，松得像死水舔过的泥。

“有……有水吗兄弟。”

他管自己叫虫子。“不是沃姆。就是虫子，”虫子捧着米尔斯摸黑拿来的水杯，起身试图让吞掉的水流入食管，一动又扯到伤口，“嘶”了一声趴回去，“……很软很多脚到处爬的那个虫子。”

他要么自带某种愉快的天赋，要么就是脑子少一块。米尔斯看不见虫子的脸，但听出他说话的时候居然在笑。

*

催命一样的尖锐哨声无一遗漏地深入强奸每个隔间的耳朵们，唯独虫子依然昏睡。

狱医没说虫子今天可以休息，米尔斯下来晃他，半天了虫子扭两下抬起头，米尔斯终于看清这位新室友的长相。他比昨晚想象的年轻，黑眼圈捧着一对蓝眼珠，新近冒茬儿的胡子让他更像个熬夜好几天的大学生。

最后两人都迟到了，狱警仁慈地没说什么，直接把他们分去刷浴室。

这是米尔斯服刑的第三个年头。

一千多天，米尔斯渐渐接受高墙内任何事都没有意义的现实。不再有什么事需要解决，自然也没什么事值得在意。

包括，帮虫子的屁股上药。这没什么好在意的。

法院要求米尔斯每季度至少一次心理辅导及评估，评估综合医生和狱警的意见，其结果与未来的假释挂钩。替监狱照顾麻烦小孩自然可能被纳入考察，米尔斯如此自我说服，扒下虫子的裤子。

伤口确实有点惨。米尔斯想起白天在操场，远远看见起码两个帮派的人朝一瘸一拐的虫子吹口哨，瘦长的虫子在乌泱泱两拨人中间显得那么小，仿佛随时会被吞吃入腹。

米尔斯见过虫子这样的情况，他知道那些人总会腻味，虫子只需要等待并且祈祷，指望下一个入狱的倒霉蛋也这么年轻，而且长得不过分磕掺。

后来米尔斯才知道，虫子是为了活命主动进的监狱。大额诈骗，手法拙劣刻意到就差对片儿警喊“快来抓我”，他不是第一次犯事，最终如愿以偿判了十年。

目前来看，虫子的债主不再想要他的命，但还是和各方打了招呼，好歹充分发挥发挥他的作用。债主算有眼光，大家都挺喜欢虫子，开始的几星期米尔斯就没见过他哪天能步子正常地回牢房。

“谁不羡慕你呢，”不止一次地，人们围住独来独往的米尔斯，神秘兮兮找他搭话，“嘿，说实话，单独用着怎么样？注意卫生啊哥们。”

虫子两手伸出床板，哼着歌跟地板玩弹球。米尔斯盯着虫子的后脑勺，想，为什么他还总是能乐得出来？

*

尊敬的米尔斯先生，

冒昧来信，希望您一切都好。我算是莱斯——也就是虫子，我不确定他怎么向您介绍自己——的家人。他受您诸多照顾，都在电话里跟我说了，真的非常感谢。

听说他现在过得有点艰难。虽然部分算是自找的，我们一起帮他度过难关吧。说到底他没那么坏，对不对？

另外，祝贺您前阵子获得减刑！法律、舆论、我的女友和我都站在您这一边。期待早日有机会相见。

你真诚的，   
麦克

附言：请不要和虫子提我的这封信，谢谢您。他的电话我本来一个都不想接的。

又附：如果他想赌博，无论任何形式，阻止他。请忽略我说他没那么坏的话，他就是个绝世烂人，我不希望您吃我以前吃过的亏。

再附：也请不要向虫子打听具体是什么亏，再次感谢您。

*

米尔斯会收到各种各样的信件，起初多数是记者的刨根问底和社会各界的鼓励，一段时间后主要剩下家人和熟人，告知米尔斯他们各自的近况，问问有什么缺的东西。米尔斯是个好青年，他值得这一切关怀。

在媒体对事件的热情终于减退后，偶尔有狂热又执着的罪案爱好者，无视当事人感受地询问关于那个魔鬼的一切、包括亲手杀死他的感觉。监狱检查每一封来信的内容，并好心地——也可能是出于规定地——将此类信件在信封上做标注。米尔斯拆开过其中几封之后决定再不读类似的信，并从此时常保有对工作人员的谢意。

今天这封署名“麦克”的比较特别，它居然来自一个在乎虫子死活的人。邮票和信封是没什么特色的基本款，正文工工整整，附言拥挤狂躁，两部分甚至没用同种颜色的墨水。米尔斯能想象来信者百般斟酌写下正文，准备寄出又想起虫子其人的混蛋事迹，气冲冲急匆匆地补上几笔，又几笔，又几笔。

他不认识麦克，但他知道虫子是什么样的人，便猜得出事到如今都不放弃虫子的是什么样的人。

什么样的，我这样的。他放下信纸自嘲地笑笑。

“什么好玩的？”一颗毛茸茸的脑袋擅自搭上米尔斯的肩膀。米尔斯连忙把手上东西拿开，可当时的他并不知道虫子的老本行。

“啊哈，”虫子一蹦，米尔斯的动作在他眼里慢得可笑，“麦克！是麦克是不是！我看到了！”

虫子两只胳膊搭在米尔斯脑袋两边，毫不见外地捏住信读，吧啦吧啦吧啦。迅速囫囵完两遍，他语气中常见的欢乐降了几度。

“不让我赌，真有意思，”他从鼻子很响地哼一声，长手捞来信封，猛晃着邮票上的邮戳，“你看寄出地，你看你看，拉斯维加斯！这个人！我简直不敢相信！这个人！”

“他很关心你。”

“他在拉斯维加斯快活！他不让我赌！！”

“……你真的是个混蛋。”

*

重罪监狱没有扑克牌，理由是容易滋生暴力事件。

米尔斯并不在意这个，说实话他之前都不知道这事，直到虫子把眼泪鼻涕全蹭他身上地哭诉这是对人权的亵渎，整整一小时。

“说真的，米尔斯，伙计，亲爱的，”午饭时间虫子都不依不饶地粘在他屁股后面，“你外面肯定认识不少人，一副牌就行，帮帮忙嘛。”

虫子这种人最有识人的才能，如同飞虫知道朝哪颗果实产卵最划算，本能一般，他缠上了米尔斯。

一直以来，米尔斯尽力让自己隐形，没有人际关系少了很多好处，也省了更多麻烦。有个虫子跟着，米尔斯感觉很久没有这么累过。

“你以前做什么的，瘾这么大。”

“你肯帮忙了？”

米尔斯决定不再睬他。十分遗憾的是，哪怕失去他自称的人生最大乐趣，虫子似乎照样能设法找乐子，还一定拉着米尔斯。

“那你以前又是做什么的，服务员？杀手？条子？你看着像条子。不对，总不会是演员吧，姑娘们肯定喜欢哦。”

米尔斯埋头吃饭，假装没听见虫子的废话恰好埋着正确答案。

“要不这样，敢不敢赌，赌下一个从咱们面前过的家伙胳膊上有没有纹身。”虫子嘴塞满菠菜，还一直用胳膊肘顶边上的米尔斯，试图引起注意。

米尔斯被吵得没办法：“你拿什么赌啊，歇会吧。”他说完就懊悔不该顺着话头，晚了，虫子已经肉眼可见地兴奋起来。

“要是有纹身，你帮我弄副扑克。要是没有，”虫子抓着米尔斯的衣角靠过来，喉咙淌出的声音沙沙搔着他的耳垂，“晚上回房间我给你口活。”

米尔斯差点抓着虫子的后脑勺把他摁汤里。

*

亲爱的麦克，

感谢来信，这里姑且一切都好。

很抱歉虫子发现了那封信，他对于部分内容有少许不满，除此之外各方面表现还算正常。

祝您在拉斯维加斯生活愉快。

你真诚的，  
米尔斯

*

麦克常有来信，显然他根本不像此前说的那样讨厌虫子。米尔斯每次简单汇报虫子近况后，都会半认真地考虑自己说不定有做托儿所老师的潜质。

麦克说，米尔斯所见到的没办法赌博的虫子是最可爱的虫子了。他诚恳地再次告诫米尔斯，不要被外表和那堆屁话骗到，一旦有机会沾那玩意，虫子就会变回一坨彻头彻尾的狗屎。

信的开头结尾，必然是对米尔斯的再三感谢。然而米尔斯自认，除了上药和单方面被迫当听筒，他没为虫子做太多事。

米尔斯没意识到，虫子近来日子好过一大原因是很多犯人以为他是米尔斯的人。本区域就数米尔斯罪名较重，比起其他人好歹多层威慑力，起码足够吓走一些没贼胆的废物。

但这都不是眼下的重点。

米尔斯于黑暗中瞪视虫子被月光闪得亮晶晶的眼睛。

“你干什么？”他揪住虫子头顶的毛。半分钟前米尔斯惊醒，发现自己惨遭虫压床。

虫子不答话，他动起手米尔斯才发现自己裤子不知什么时候没了，他要干什么非常明显。

两个人挤在上铺沉默地扭打起来。

不出十五秒虫子就被反剪双手压在了米尔斯身下。“好吧，”他脸贴着床沿嘟嘟囔囔，“我单纯想爽爽，别说你不想。”

“我不想跟你，”米尔斯此刻很想直接把他扔下去，“你什么毛病？！”

“就当是感谢感谢你。”

他的话语又开始黏上讨好的笑意，米尔斯翻了个白眼加重手下的力道：“我看你是犒劳你自己。”

“我我我我冲着你身材好行呗，”虫子吃痛告饶，“你要我操你也行，我不介意——”

米尔斯把虫子扔了下去。

虫子经验丰富地护住头，接着重重地砸上地板，但他仅仅蜷缩着呻吟片刻就恢复了活力和友善：“你才是什么毛病啊！操你的！”

“晚安。”米尔斯翻过身，当作听不见虫子的骂骂咧咧。他决定等虫子安静了再下床找裤子。

哪怕不沾赌博虫子也够狗屎了，真是他妈的难以置信。

-May Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

*

一辆大客车把米尔斯的班级打包拉进纽约中央车站。教官给每人配一名实践教员，其实就是城区巡警，接下来一周他们得跟在别人后面学学真正的警察如何履职。

米尔斯向往的真正的警察并不负责穿梭在街头巷尾抓违章停车。刑警队伍不是谁都能参观的游乐场，教官说，等你们毕业再说。

他被分给一位胖胖的中年巡警，这岁数还在做片警的就是菜鸟，跟在片警后面的警校学生是菜鸟中的菜鸟。米尔斯心情十分低落，全年级第一同样免不了大老远到另一个城市只为当七天见习菜鸟的命运。

“这座城市比你想的刺激，小朋友，”胖巡警车前的甜甜圈盒子空了一半，他又抓一个塞进嘴里，而米尔斯在他递过盒子时委婉地表示拒绝，“说不定下个拐弯就能碰上替黑帮运毒的熊孩子。”

米尔斯睨一眼胖警察的大肚子，真要碰上等你挤出座位买家都嗨完了。他胳膊撑在车窗边抵着下巴，无聊到开始数他们路过几个地铁出口，同时尽量礼貌地回应胖警察的喋喋不休。一个人日复一日重复同样的生活原来会变这么无聊，他死也不要这样。

他们负责的区域是老唐人街周边。警察和清洁工都拿税办事，于是纽约唐人街和其他大城市的唐人街大同小异，其街道成为恶人和垃圾的狂欢之所。

巡逻车在街区四周溜达好几圈，米尔斯几乎要睡着——他们上午才坐八小时大巴到这儿——一个急刹车又让他惊醒且险些被口水呛到。

胖警察摇下窗户骂几声脏话，米尔斯晃晃头，看到车前两个十几岁男孩正向马路另一侧跑走，刚刚大概就是他们无视红绿灯闯到路中间。

看行进方向他们刚刚在唐人街内部，两人手上则各抱着一个很大的不透明黑色袋子。大脑对这一信息做出更具体的解释之前，米尔斯的身体先一步行动，两个男孩见这人从警车窜出朝自己这边跑，立刻撒开腿逃，米尔斯先揪住个子稍矮的一个，个子高的男孩试图用脑壳顶开他，毫不意外地反被制服。

“对不起嘛先生，”被压在墙上的高个子男孩叽叽咕咕，一头蓬松柔软的棕色头发来回蹭着米尔斯的脸颊，“你们又没出车祸，警察就能这样随便抓人吗——”

“少说两句，求你了。”矮一点的男孩靠在路灯边低声道，看上去他是这个两人团体的主心骨。

“我要是你们，”米尔斯顺势把高个儿从胸口到裤脚拍个遍，“我就丢掉东西先逃。”

米尔斯不是警察，普通公民如此随意对另一个公民进行搜身，真要深究会被告上法庭。只要他不说，两个男孩铁定看不出，年轻气盛的小毛头做事不计后果，可一番摸索也没能从男孩身上摸出什么形状可疑的东西。

“花钱买的东西为什么要扔。”高个儿见米尔斯松手，气呼呼蹲到一边收拾争斗中掉地上撒开的黑袋子。

胖警察终于气喘吁吁地赶上，米尔斯意识到大概抓错人，叹口气姑且问一句里面是些什么。

“鞭炮，双节棍，还有，呃，”矮个子男孩很老实地回答，“俄勒冈草，先生。”

男孩们和他们的小小生意一起被放走了。

“就算是纽约，孩子们也不会大摇大摆抱着违禁品到处跑，”胖警察嚼着剩下半个甜甜圈哈哈大笑，米尔斯在副驾驶满脸通红地一言不发，“如果你将来能来这儿当刑警，我保证你会遇到你‘想要看到’的东西。”

*

梦到过去并不多么令人愉快，尤其当你做梦后的第二天早上是被一个很吵的人摇醒。

“米尔斯，嘿米尔斯，”他睁开眼就是虫子欠扁的脸，“米尔斯，米——”

米尔斯抬手按住虫子的脑袋，仿佛头顶上安着开关。虫子闹钟很听话地关闭然后低头爬下梯子，米尔斯也收拾情绪起床。

警校时期太过遥远，梦境的感觉又极度真实，等待点名的几分钟里米尔斯提取咀嚼起当时的情绪。

不怕犯错，不怕处罚，不怕受伤不怕死地，他一路从老家来到纽约。如那个胖警察所说，他见到预想中的东西，只是太快也太强烈。他没有错抓过人，他做一切刑警该做的，这个世界有没有变好一些？这些归根到底有意义吗？

最后米尔斯听从萨默塞特一直以来的建议：“不要去想”，深呼吸，抱起今天要运去洗衣房的第一袋衣服。

这是米尔斯入狱的第四年。

虫子人如其名地顽强，过去的几个月内，没有米尔斯帮忙，他也想方设法弄到想要的东西，融入新的小圈子，里面还有好几个强上过他的人。

他主动和米尔斯提起这事，说自己从小在家在外都没少挨过打，被强也就是特定部位挨特定部位的打罢了，对他而言没什么大不了。人可以不打不相识，为什么就不可以不干不相识呢？

米尔斯觉得这话哪里不对，又懒得反驳，干脆继续看萨默塞特寄来的书。

有了牌和牌友的虫子明显更加活泼，打手枪的次数显著减少（这一点米尔斯非常感激）。监狱生活漫长单调，发展一项爱好本身不坏，米尔斯想，有监狱的人看着想必也不会闹得太出格。他自己从来不和虫子打牌，一方面没这爱好，另一方面虫子必设赌注，他没信心也没兴趣。

即使收获本应能发泄多余精力的爱好以及上一回的教训，虫子，不知何故地，依然没有放弃和米尔斯打炮的尝试。

你想挨打吗，米尔斯问他。虫子没有作肯定答复，米尔斯还是揍了他一顿，刚刚好不需要进医务室的程度。

虫子乖几天，某日晚上又凑过来。

“为什么……”米尔斯早已超脱愤怒，面对虫子的老几样只有疲惫，“我以为你更喜欢打牌，也没见你这样逼我干那个。”

“那你为什么不干这个，”米尔斯不确定是不是听出委屈乃至哭腔，“你他妈的是不是不举。”

留胡子的虫子，外表年龄得到比实际情况快些许的成长，可眼睛会出卖人，起码他的模样骗不了米尔斯。“因为你是小屁孩。”米尔斯随意拎出此刻正在脑海盘旋的借口。

真正理由太多，他没必要解释给虫子听，因为首先他他妈的为什么要和虫子干？

“其实过了今天我就三十了。”

“……哦，”虫子的语气让米尔斯突然有点罪恶感，“生日快乐。”

虫子站在梯子第一级，下巴正好搭上米尔斯的床沿，米尔斯瞥见那头卷毛被微风带着微微晃动。

沉默的时间对于两个独处一室距离小于半米的男性而言开始长到有些尴尬，米尔斯想和往常一样打发一下虫子，虫子却猛然窜起登陆米尔斯的床板。

米尔斯的猜想得到证实，虫子确实哭得满脸湿乎乎：“你他妈的，你他妈的有没有照过镜子啊？”

米尔斯愣了。但此刻比起追问，赶走虫子更为紧要，因为他察觉到虫子过重的呼吸声，这很不对头。

“我就是想要你操我不行吗，”虫子在米尔斯起身前掀走被子，水蛭一样粘上来扯米尔斯的长裤，捏着鸡巴就呜呜哭出声，像个被欺负后跑进妈妈怀里的小学生，“不行吗。”

米尔斯想说不行，显然他低估了四年没有性生活对人的影响——虫子的手活过于舒服，于是下半身用勃起替他的嘴巴回答了虫子。

-May Be Continued-


End file.
